Try for Perfect
by notso little j
Summary: You broke a rule, and you knew it, and now you were paying the price. She'd gone through your phone. She'd gotten her revenge.  Rated M for Language. Sheer Fluff.


**A/N: Yes, I know - this is NOT the next chapter in Forget Me Not. I'm sorry, but I just need some fluff. So, we have Bitzy. Special dedication to Kiri, because she's beautiful, and I luff her.**

**Also, it's rated the way it is because there's lots of naughty words. But you all know I've got a dirty mouth. So, I think you'll be okay with that.**

**Oh, and it's from Bee's POV...yeah, I'm done with my rambly A/N now. Taking suggestions for one-shots to get me back in the zone.  
**

* * *

You're sitting on the steps of the school, and you hear that voice that's all too familiar from behind you.

"Bee, you're a fucking dumbass."

You turn, facing him, a smirk crossing your face. He folds his arms over his chest. You raise a brow and turn to face the other way. And of course, he scrambles for your attention, coming over and sitting by you, just a step lower. He puts a hand on your leg, trying to draw your attention. You brush it off, turning your face away from him. He moves to the other side, doing his best to get you just to look at him. But you can't, and he knows it. He knows exactly why.

"Fitz, what the fuck do you want?"

He chuckles, the sound rumbling low in his chest. You can't help but smile softly at it. It's a sound that comforts you, more often than not.

"Bee...you fucked up big on this one."

You sigh, holding your head in your hands then. You look at your knees, biting your lip, trying not to look at him. You know you screwed up. You broke a rule - no guys with girlfriends. You broke a rule, and you knew it, and now you were paying the price. She'd gone through your phone. She'd gotten her revenge. Of course Fitz would know.

"And why'd you pick him, anyways? Of all the footballer douchebags. You pick the one with the feisty midget girlfriend?"

You turn to him, finally, a look of venom on your face.

"Listen, asshole, it's not my fault he's the only hot one on the fucking team."

He laughs then. Outright laughing at you. Head thrown back, hand on his stomach, just tickled pink by your outburst. You don't know whether to be infuriated or laugh along with him. You chuckle, slightly, a tiny smile gracing your features. And he realizes this, and calms himself down, and he just looks at you. And you look back, a blush creeping up your cheeks now.

"Bee...you could do better than him, you know."

And then he does something strange. He takes your hand in his, lacing your fingers together. To say your heart didn't triple it's speed at that would be a blatant lie. You look at him, your face a mixture of shock and awe, but you compose yourself enough to speak.

"And lemme guess, Fitzy. Better would be you?"

You try to play cocky with him now, cocking a brow and smirking. But he calls your bluff, pulling you to stand along with him. He walks you down the steps, pulling you to a stop on the sidewalk. He pulls you close, wrapping his free arm around your waist, and your faces are so close. You close your eyes, not sure of what's happening.

"I'm not saying I'm the best you'll ever have, Bee. But I'm saying I'll try to be."

And he presses his lips to yours, and the arm around your waist finds its way to the back of your neck, twisting into your curls and holding you close. You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him back with a fervor you didn't know you had in you. And as quickly as it starts, it stops. He's pulled away now, only enough so that he can rest his forehead against yours. His eyes are closed, and he's out of breath, and you can't help but think how fucking adorable he is. You press a kiss to his nose, and you see that small smile play on his lips then. So you speak.

"We're either going to be a mess or we're gonna be perfect."

He opens his eyes then, his face blank. You blink, trying to figure out what to say next, but he presses a soft kiss to your lips to stop you.

"We'll try for perfect, then."

He pulls away, taking your hand and walking with you towards your house, and for the first time in a long time, you feel worth something.


End file.
